Draco- the Dark or the Light?
by Princess Aeries
Summary: Draco just attempted to murder Dumbledore. but he didn't! why not? is there something behind his usual agnorant facade? Will Hermione be able to bring to Draco to terms with who he actually is? will she be a friend or something more...? read to find out...! p.s: ppl, this is my first attempt at writing anything of any ease,please encourage me with ur reviews and tips to improve!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gryffindor common room:

I sat on one of the easy chairs in front of the fireplace and opened up my ancient runes textbook. I don't think I'm even gonna pass this exam, which makes me wonder why I opted for it in the first place. But well, I'm Hermione, and I'm the best. So obviously I had to live up to my name and take up ancient runes-the toughest subject in Hogwarts history.

I heard a door open from the boy's dormitory. _Oh please let it not be them. _My two dumb but favourite bestie's were going on and on about Malfoy after Dumbledore's death and honestly, it was quite frustrating! The whole of Hogwarts was in gloom and these both didn't make forgetting easier.

"... always knew Malfoy was a git!" Ron was saying as he took his seat next to me "but killing Dumbledore was the limit"

I closed my book. There was no way I could study now. I visibly rolled my eyes and as I couldn't refrain pointed out, "Harry told us that it was Snape, Ron!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that he did attempt to do it!" intervened Harry.

Of all of us, Harry had taken the fall the worst. Professor Dumbledore was a father figure to him. He had been there for Harry, guiding him ever since Day one of Hogwarts. Since the day he died, it had been tough getting him to even speak. Atleast venting out his anger against Snape and Malfoy helped him a bit. With the funeral just yesterday, he still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that the professor was no more. And to worsen it, he just had to break up with Ginny! The girl was beside herself with grief.

I know he's taking the quest for horocruxes seriously which is good but pushing away Ginny for it is downright stupid. Even a blind man could see that the two were meant for each other. Everything they did perfectly blended with the other and best of all, they understood each other well which was why Ginny didn't even protest, not even once but silently complied to his wish.

If nothing else, she was the only one who could handle him. She could give him the love that none of could give him. It was the only way to heal him. By pushing her away he just worsened his own situation. Telling him isn't going to be of any use. It would be like speaking to a rock. He thinks that if he were to die in the quest or if anything were to happen to him, Ginny would be hurt the most and that's what he wishes to prevent and so he's portrayed himself as the 'bad boy'. Little does he know that she can see right through him and even now if something were to really happen to him, she would still mourn, regardless of the fact that they broke up because of him.

"He is a slytherine! What else can you expect from him?" alleged a new voice which belonged to Lavender Brown- Ron's most recent girlfriend.

Honestly, this guy changed girlfriends as one changes clothes. Gross! She was pretty and it was obvious that she just adored Ron "he probably wanted to please 'he who must not be named'" she continued as she moved to sit on Ron's lap. _Please there are others here too!_

"Voldermort!" yelled Harry. "I don't see why you can't call him by his name. It seems like you are submitting to him.

_Oh boy! Here we go again. _

There wasn't a single day when this topic wasn't broached.

I stood up to leave, thankful for the first time for prefect duties at this ungodly hour.

"Prefect duty" I answered to Ron's questioning look.

Once out, I took a deep grateful breath of relief.

True, I hated that scum but from what harry told us, any dumb idiot could see that he didn't want to kill Dumbledore- but was under the influence of someone- he probably wouldn't have done it if Snape hadn't intervened. I believe, Harry thinks the same thing too or Malfoy wouldn't have been alive until now and that too when living under the same roof.

He was from a dark family with open connections to Voldermort but all he knew was witty speech. His words were sharper than his wand. He could turn friends into enemies, anger someone into attacking and get them into trouble, making himself look just like a helpless victim- all with just a few words. But he had the guts of a mouse. I wonder what propelled him to even think of murder!

All the while, while brooding about this, I was making my way with Bruce Hoffman- a 5th year hufflepuff who shared the duty with me. We had reached the astronomy tower. It was the prime spot- a nest- for all love birds. Although I didn't think there would be anyone up today, in the aftermath of the funeral, I decided to check nonetheless as a good prefect would.

"I'll check the astronomy tower. You go ahead and don't wait up"

I don't know what compelled me the say the latter part but I did. _Ah Forget!_

We parted ways and I made my way up the tower.

"Oh!"

Well, good I checked. There was somebody up here afterall. Night curfew was on and no student other than the prefect on duty was allowed to move about. I stepped closer and caught a glimpse of his pale face. His hair sparkled under the moonlight. I gasped. Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The nerve of the guy! After creating such havoc, he had the balls to be up here after curfew! Harry's dejected face swam before my eyes. Malfoy had to pay!

But something was wrong. He was usually the picture of perfection-not a hair out of place; always straight and composed. But today, his shoulders were hunched. He seemed to be leaning heavily on the railing. His head drooped and when he looked up to gaze at the moon, his eyes appeared sunken-black circles around them. Haggard lines of worry creased his face. Is this really Malfoy?

"You're not supposed to be here, you know!' I said much more softly than I intended but I still succeeded in startling him.

"Sod of Granger!" he retorted turning away from me and running a hand through his hair smoothening it in the process and the other to brush himself off.

I went and stood beside him startling him again as he turned to face me. Well, this was a first and I was well and truly enjoying it. My sworn enemy having jumpy nerves! Ha-ha! This is fun!

"I could report you. Nothing better than a minus 50 to the rival team, watsay?"

"Hmm..."

WHAT? Is he even listening to me? Wow, another first! Malfoy ignoring a fight and that with me! Strange! I wonder what was bothering him_. Ok wait! Why the hell am I so worried?_

First, I go out of my way to be polite and now I don't feel like reporting him, after all that he had done! Whatever happened to my perfect prefect motto? And now the infuriating git was ignoring me...

Oh well! Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I swear if I had to hear mudblood again from his big mouth I would punch him again and much harder than the last time I did so.

I sneaked a look at him. He was once again lost in thoughts. So forlorn, so sad! Bu oh boy! Did he look hot! I never noticed it before. Well, I never stopped to look at him properly. The only thing we did was fight. He was one of the many who was smart enough to answer me but not good enough obviously. Now I had the chance, I felt I could gaze at him all day! His lips...! They were so full and complimented his pale face perfectly.

I shook my head. What was I thinking! I was just curious, I decided. He was worried and I was curious, that is it, nothing else!

You didn't come across Malfoy like this a lot of time. This was an opportunity I just couldn't miss...

_I'm sure he'd love to have a taste of his own medicine_, I thought. There was one thing he used to say to me whenever I was upset which was very often for mainly one reason- RONALD WEASELY! Either we would fight or seeing him with anyone of his numerous girlfriends would make my blood boil and the worst part- I couldn't do anything about it! The best part though I would forget about it, the moment Malfoy appears and concentrate on the fight. Anyway, that exactly what I'm gonna be telling him...

"Girlfriend dumped you, Malfoy?" I said attempting a smirk very like the one he usually wore.

He glared at me. Getting into a brawl at this time of the night may not be a good idea, but there was no way I was going to back down now. So I continued

"Maybe she found out you aren't as great as you claim to be!"

He sighed. "Maybe I'm not" he said so quietly. I did a double take. This couldn't be happening. Malfoy, the guy who had the pride of a unicorn, admitting that he isn't good enough! I must have heard wrong. No way could this be happening!

Yet looking at him-his head that had now drooped back down, I didn't have the heart to chide him more. I couldn't even console him. It sounded false even to me. He'd probably just think I was making fun of him.

Sp, I just stayed there, forgetting all about being a model prefect and hoping my presence would give him the comfort that my words couldn't. I didn't know if it would help. After all, it wasn't like we were best buddies or something.

After a few minutes, I noticed him staring back at me. I hadn't realized till just then that I had been looking at him. I looked away flustered. He shook his head, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face just enough to show his amusement and then, he left!

I watched him go. Part of me wanted to go hug me, tell him everything would be all right. I didn't want him to go. It felt nice next to him. The silence we shared was comfortable-not the way it was with Ron, who had to say something every time. Sure, he meant it in a nice way and he was my best friend and all, but still, one needed to spend time in her thoughts.

I looked at the time. Two hours had passed since I left for prefect duty. It took about half an hour to cover my share of rounds. How had time passed so quickly?

"Honeysuckles!" I muttered the password and entered the common room ignoring the fat lady who swung open the door grumbling about the time and how I'd spoilt her beauty sleep. I forgot all about the secret switch that opened the door or I wouldn't have bothered with her at all. I wasn't in a mood for any lectures.

"Whoa guys!" I yelled loud enough for the whole Hogwarts to hear. In front of me, Ron and lavender were deep in a passionate kiss. Ron was bare-chested while lavender's shirt was unbuttoned.

"Not I the common room" I said covering my eyes with my hands. This was something I didn't want to see.

"Ummm... what are you doing so late? Prefect duties ended almost an hour ago. We...we thought you'd have gone to bed" Ron said half trying to cover up and half cross question!

I opened my eyes. Ron and I were alone. Lavender had obviously scooted inside. I glared at him trying hard not to let my eyes wander to his shirtless body. His cheeks were flushed. He knew I liked him and yet he did this!

Harry had once told me, he liked me too but looking at him and his endless girls, it was hard to believe. I guess I'll never understand him!

"I'm going to do just that" I told him and made for be my thoughts once again straying back to Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

GREAT HALL:

"Hermione, there's just fifteen minutes left! Grab something quick!"

This was how I was greeted the next morning by Harry. I was late for breakfast; I had overslept! The first time ever! Needless to say, a lot of people stopped eating and stared as I entered the great hall.

I gave Harry a broad grin and grabbed a piece of bacon from the nearest tray. I was too hungry to reply. Besides, if I turned to face him I'd have to endure Ron who was beside Harry and Lavender who was on his lap. It was tough enough to ignore the sloppy kissing noises that they were making; I didn't want to be sickened by seeing them feed each other with their mouths. From the corner I could see Professor Mc Gonnall looking at them with distaste. I couldn't help but smile. I hoped he'd receive detention or something. Now that would be good!

I looked towards the slytherine table, my eyes searching for any sign of Draco. He was nowhere to be seen.

Awesome! Now I couldn't stop thinking about him and that too on first name basis! Could this get any worse? _Hermione, your just curious, nothing else! _I thought consoling myself.

"Come on Mione! We're going to get late for class." Ron called out.

Since when did he bother about getting late for class? Most of his classes were in the closet with Brown!

I so hated being called by that name and he knew it. Arguing would do no good.

"Coming..." I replied.

"You seem kinda pre-occupied, Hermione. What's up?

"Huh?" I said shocked "a-nothing Harry. Just..umm..thinking stuff. Yeah!" I hoped he wouldn't continue with this. Thinking was normal for me. It was what I did most. I never understood how he knew when something was bothering me though. It was good he cared, but 'Malfoy' was not something or someone I could discuss with him.

"Like what"

"You know" I shrugged "D.A.D.A"

We were just out from the class and I could think of no other excuse.

Harry took hold of my arm and guided me so that I faced him.

"You've been quiet today. Not the normal quiet. More so than usual. You were late today morning! You've never been late in these entire six years! Ron told me you came late yesterday night. That's highly unlike you. You don't break rules Hermione! Is everything ok?"

"Then I assume that Ron must've told you what he was doing in the common room so late then. Did he?" when he nodded I continued. "So maybe I should complain against his violating the rules then?" I was losing my cool.

"This is not about him. It's about you!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I yelled suddenly angry. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." Then, regretted it almost instantly when he looked so taken aback. He was just worried.

"Look Harry!" I began after taking a deep breath to sooth my nerves "I appreciate all this concern for me but you have to give me my space and time. You know I tell you if there is anything to tell. Why should it be any different this time? But you have to trust me. I'll tell you eventually when the time is right, just not now. Right now, everything is fine."

"Fine!" he said rather grumpily. "But tell me. Okay?"

But he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was glaring at someone behind me. I turned around to see Malfoy steer past us, for once, without a smirk. I wonder how much he heard. If he even knew what we were talking about?

"Being denied your proposal, Potter" he taunted but not in the customary tone he used and disappeared round the corner.

"Strange! He didn't stay back to fight! I can't believe he just turned down a fight with me!" pondered Harry.

I left him to his musings and entered the common room. Strangely, I felt kind off let down. But seriously, what could I expect? It was in his slytherine nature. He possibly couldn't change that part of his character though there was a slight difference.

Would he be in the tower tonight? Should I go there? It would be nice to know the reason behind his change in demeanour. It will be strange. Maybe I shouldn't or maybe I should? Mahn! What do I do?

I had never been happier than I was when prefect duty came. I guess my curiosity got the better of me _or maybe I was just excited to be alone with him_, I thought but quickly pushed it aside. I kept rushing Bruce, saying that I had to study. Nobody would question that.

Still I felt a little guilty but it soon vanished when I saw him there! My heart gave a small leap! He was sitting against the wall, his head resting on it. His eyes closed. One leg spread out, the other slightly bent. He looked like an Angel!

_Somebody please tell me I'm not falling for him! That would be just ridiculous!_

I went and sat down next to him. He sighed. He knew I was there but there wasn't any other response. After about half an hour, he said "you're still here?"

What does he mean I'm still here? Ofcourse I'm still here! I didn't reply. I just kept looking at him. He opened his eyes and turned to face me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"My friends...Even they left me to myself after 15 minutes of trying to cheer me up" he said matter of factly. _Well, they weren't Gryffindor's. We understand emotion,_ I thought. But I didn't know what to say. Hell! I didn't even know why I was here in the first place! We weren't even friends! I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Malfoy seemed asleep. He couldn't sleep here. We'd be killed if found out!

"Malfoy?" No response. I try again "Malfoy?" "Draco?" No use. Maybe I should let him sleep. But he looked so uncomfortable. Without a second thought, I rested his head on my lap. He made himself comfortable without waking up. He looked... so peaceful. I felt I could never stop gazing at his perfect face!

I woke up the next morning with a tingling feeling. My legs were numb from staying in the same position all night. I looked down to see a pair of deep gray eyes staring back at me. They seemed to register confusion. Suddenly they widened as though understanding dawned and he got up abruptly and stalked off without a word.

The day passed by with no remarkable events and at night, I found myself back at the astronomy tower. To my great astonishment and pleasure, he seemed to be waiting for me. When I took my place next to him, he laid his head on my lap surprising me. "After a really long time, yesterday, I slept well" he said looking everywhere but at my face. Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through his smooth blond hair and in no time he was asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone. I made my way to the common room. Nobody would be up yet. It was way too early. There was someone on the couch. Most probably, one of the seventh year students. A lot of them fell asleep studying.

But no! "Harry?"

"Where have you been all night? We were worried sick!"

We? Whose we? Oh Ron! I hadn't noticed him sleeping on the floor sucking his thumb like a baby. He didn't look worried to me. Honestly! He was such a kid.

"I'm famished Harry! Wake him up and get dressed. I'll tell you sometime but not now" I said and left him gaping at my retreating figure. He shouldn't have waited up for me! I remembered last night. And a shiver ran through my body. A smile lit up my face. I realized then, I was really completely, truly in love with Malfoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The dining hall was deserted except for me, Harry and a very sleepy Ron.

"Told you we'd be early" muttered Ron grumpily "I'm sure, even the house elves would still be asleep!"

"Come on! No point waiting here." Harry said grabbing my arm. "Let's go tickle the pear."

I laughed glad to see the humour back in Harry's voice. I missed the old Harry. Tickling the pear was the entrance to the kitchen. We weren't allowed to enter but my hunger forced me to make an exception.

"Ouch!" I said in a tone that I hoped wasn't as screech but enough to show my discomfort. I had just turned around yawning and bumped into some idiot. "Watch where you're going, blind duck!"

"Up early, Granger? I see you haven't yet completed your beauty sleep!" I looked up shocked at the drawling voice of Malfoy. There was a warm glow in his eyes and his smile was friendly. This wasn't the usual Malfoy with the wicked gleam and cold smile.

_Playing, are we? Well, two can play at this game!_

"There was a very pressing matter at night that i had to attend. I couldn't miss it for the world! You're early too? Wasn't your bed comfortable enough? Had a bad night" I asked slyly, not completely oblivious to the darting eyes and open mouth of Harry, Ron and the two idiots – Crabbe and Goyle. I was enjoying these flirtatious taunts.

"Not at all! Infact, yesterday I found myself the most comfortable pillow. It's was the best sleep I've had in years. I'm looking forward tonight." He said looking at me expectantly.

"Beware Malfoy! You know me not! I might decide to spoil your peaceful night! I can come up with really frightening ideas. Just don't wet your bed." I said winking which luckily went unnoticed by the other four. I laughed at his expression and left the hall followed closely by the two.

"What was that all about!" harry commented loudly as we neared the kitchen.

"That git was flirting with you, Mione" exclaimed a very very very angry Ron. _Jealous much, Ron?_

To all the world it would look like the usual Granger-Malfoy fights we had and my comments- people would find them sarcastic. But to these two who knew me the best? I just hope they don't get too suspicious!

"He wasn't Ron? And anyway, why is it bothering you so much? Aren't you both working your brains too much! They might stop functioning! your brain might short-circuit!"

"Short-circuit?"

Oh no! Did I have to mention that!

But I was in a very good mood, looking forward to the night which held untold promises and nothing could mar my day- not explaining Ron- basic science, well not so basic ;nor the occasional suspicious glances that two gave me.

Night came and I found myself alone in the common room except for 2-3 others who were studying for their NEWTS and OWL's. Harry and Ron had excused themselves to bed about half an hour ago. the door hadn't opened since then except once when one of the fifth years went to bed.

I stepped out of the common room with an aura of excitement. I barely noticed anything during my rounds.

"What?"

"shh...!" Bruce said holding his finger on his lips.

"Don't shh me! Just tell me what?" I said but more softly.

"There somebody close by. I can hear footsteps. I could atleast."

_Oh Bruce! Why did you have to be so attentive? Today of all days!_

We looked around and in the rooms nearby. Only once did we encounter someone- Peeves! Who was throwing- I don't know what-but something really hard and painful that we had to struggle not to yelp.

"There's nobody there, Bruce. It must have been Peeves you heard!"

"Hmmm..." he replied shrugging.

"So I'll go..."

"Yes Hermione! You go up, I go ahead! You don't have to tell me every day, you know?"

I looked at him strangely. It was rare for a hufflepuff to react this way. Something had to be bothering him.

"Sorry" he said "it's just that peeves doesn't walk! And I'm pretty certain I heard someone"

"Perhaps you did. But whoever it was is long gone. No use thinking about it now" I answered impatiently!"

"Yeah! Good night Hermione!"

"Night, Bruce!"

He turned around as I entered. "Hi!" He murmured

"Hi" I smiled.

"Why are you here, Hermione?"

_Because I love you, Draco!_ I thought in my head.

"I'm your enemy! I tried to murder Dumbledore! You're supposed to hate me!"

For a moment I was taken aback by his direct question. But that was Malfoy; He didn't beat around the bush. I wondered if I should tell him.

"I figured you didn't want to do it" I said slowly thinking hard. "You.. you were made to do so, for some reason... weren't you?" I asked uncertainly, hoping it was true.

"My father has the Dark mark and so does my mother. They tell me, it's to protect our family. Its supposed to be the only way to ensure our survival. If we go against the Dark Lord we are certain to be killed but if we support him, there are chances, we will be spared. Father says you people are to coward to kill. I think you'll are just kind! So, he's a much safer bet! However that maybe be true but not completely." He paused and sat down. I did the same, facing him.

"My father is the Dark Lord's most loyal servant! Now, he wouldn't be so if he were just trying to protect us. He well and truly believes in his ideologies! Mother on the other hand, she just does it because of father." He sighed

"The problem is, I don't like it. Ever since I was born, I was taught- I'm a Malfoy! Head held high! The best behaviour always, whatsoever. Malfoy's don't show emotions! Our family is surrounded by so called revolutionaries. I strived to become like them. Soon, too soon, I realised I was not meant to be. I lost my hold childhood under the crustaceous curse just to become the perfect Malfoy. They succeeded eventually, but only in changing my mind ,not my heart. I do it more out of fear than because I want to.

My father can do anything to please the Dark Lord. He can cross any limit. That's just what he did. He suggested taking the responsibility of murdering Dumbledore and since I was closest to the professor- it was very easy for me to reach him-compared to any other of my family, the duty passed on to. If I failed, it would mean death for me and my family. Torture and then death! However they are, they are my family. I couldn't let that happen! But I couldn't do this either.

Once I told mother my fears. Unfortunately father overheard! That night I was subjected to Crucio over and over again. It was after such a long time. I had tried to be the perfect Malfoy; he never got the opportunity to crucio me. He just wouldn't stop." Draco was shuddering now. I crept closer and put my arms around him.

"In the end, mother intervened. She knew I couldn't do it- actually wouldn't do it. I would back out at the last minute. So she took the oath of blood with Severus-my godfather. He would have to do it instead of me, if I couldn't. That way the punishment hopefully would be minimal. Severus knew me well. Too well, for my liking. Yet he never condemned me. He was good."

_Severus was good? _My mind questioned but I refrained from asking him. Right now, wouldn't be the right time.

"Good to me, I mean" Draco stammered and then looked at me in the eye. "I never wanted to do it, Granger! I never did!"

I stared at him. All the stereotypes that I had about him washed away. He got up and sauntered towards the railing. He turned around. "say something please!" A lone tear cascaded down his cheek. I flung myself on him!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I hugged him hard, never wanting to let him go. It felt so good in his arms. His lean, muscular body pressing against mine. All I could think of was how much I loved this guy! My Draco! Eventually, much too soon, he pulled away. He delicately held my chin and guided my head upwards, my eyes staring into his. "Can I kiss you?" he breathed .He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him, bending down to kiss me. It is a long, slow kiss – a kiss that has been building up between us since the first night. He parts my lips with his tongue and licked all along my bottom lip and teeth. He flicked his tongue up to my top lip and licks me there as well. His tongue pushes further inside, until he is licking the roof of her mouth.

I'm weak at my knees. My sub conscious registers a gasp which couldn't have been from both of us. But I was too lost in the sensations building inside me. I feel myself beginning to hum between my legs. I don't want to stop, not until my lungs couldn't take it anymore. As we finally pulled apart out of breath, I stared into his deep grey pools. I felt beautiful. I hugged him, resting my head on his chest, allowing the sensations to ripple through my body. I sighed contently.

"Hermione?" I heard a disbelieving voice call out. Harry? What was he doing here? And where was he? I looked around searching. I pulled out of Draco's embrace and held his arm.

"Where are you?" I asked tentatively.

"here!" I looked to the direction of the sound and saw him appearing out of the blue, the invisibility cloak in his hand and Ron next to me. Harry looked shocked and hurt while Ron looked plain angry. I cursed myself for not taking precautions especially when I knew they were suspicious and curious at the same time-deadly combination! It must've been their footsteps that Bruce heard. They were here all along then! That meant, I had nothing to worry. Hopefully, they heard everything that Draco just said.

"so this is your late night 'pressing matter'" snarled Ron. "Explains why you have been supporting him so much and also your little romantic exchange this morning!"

"I told you to trust me Harry!" I said with pleading eyes, ignoring Ron's snide comments. How very un-Gryffindor like of him.

"Fair good it has done him trusting you! So now, joined the Dark Lord's Gang have you?"

Harry didn't yell at Ron_. What have I gotten myself into?_

"ron, no! Look, from how long have you been here?"

"Why? Trying to find a clever excuse, depending on how much we heard? I'm leaving" he retorted storming out of the door. "coming Harry?"

"Suit yourself" he replied when Harry shook his head not once taking his eyes of me.

Thank Merlin, he was so understanding. Maybe everything would turn out fine after all.

"After you left with Bruce, we waited sometime, so as not to get discovered again. Then Peeves found us! We just got away and entered here to see you uh kissing him!" he said the last two words with such venom that I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach." I trusted you!" he added slowly.

" If you did, you wouldn't have sneaked up on me" I pointed out. _Oops wrong timing. I can't make him angrier than he already is!_

"We were worried!" he said his voice raising slightly. "Seems justified now" he continued glaring at Draco.

"Hermione, six years is a long time to know someone and I know you! I know you wouldn't do anything wrong. Anything and everything you do is for a reason. But, this isn't easy" he said pointing at Draco. "I need to know" he added as he left me alone with Draco.

I gave him a look as if to say sorry for all that, but noticed him staring at me rather incredulously. What harry said striked me. _NO! _I thought. He didn't think anything like that-_He couldn't think that ! _ I hurried to clarify...

"I didn't do this for a reason! I swear! I did it because.. because I love you Draco! I love you with my heart and soul! I've never loved anyone so much. You are good Draco- You have a heart of gold. And.. and nothing can change the fact that I love you"

The silence was unnerving. Finally, he asked "they didn't know?"

"Ofcourse not!" I replied harshly. Who did he think I was?

"I.. I thought you were playing me. That this whole thing was some sort of plan. Like Harry, even I know you don't do stuff without reason. The first thought that came into my mind was that you wanted something from me."

"then why did you come here the next night? If you didn't trust me?"

"At first I was angry" he admitted " I don't know why I came here. Part of me thought you wouldn't come and another part wished you would. I realized it felt good to be with you. I kept wanting to come back. Today I decided to get everything out. See how you would treat me! I couldn't bear it any longer. Besides I got myself a chance to defy the Dark Lord- something I've wanted to do from a long long time. But nobody, other than you could make me do it, Granger!"

"You thought I was cheating you?" I was hurt. I admit I was curious at first but even then I had no evil intentions.

He shrugged. "We Slytherine's are cunning. We grow up in an environment where everyone watches their own back. Where everyone is wolf in sheep's skin. We've learnt the hard way not to trust anyone. That's actually why we are more aware. We see threats even when there are none. Smooth talks alert us immediately"

"Oh!" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I better get back now. Harry and Ron would be waiting for answers."

"You.. you don't have to be with me if you can't" he stuttered." I mean you're friends certainly won't approve of me and I'm sure no one else will either."

"It is my CHOICE!" I almost screamed. Then sighed, as I saw his crestfallen face. He obviously didn't want to make me angry. He just needed a word of assurance. I hugged him tight, gave him a light peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Granger!" he called out. "Thank you!" I smiled.

"See you tonight!" I said as brightly as I could and left dreading the questioning that was to come...

"So you decided to come after all!i thought you planned to spend the night warming his bed!"

Coming from my best friend this sounded like a thunderclap to my ears. I couldn't help it. I walked over and slapped him hard, real hard on his face.

"At least it would be the first person whose bed I warmed! Unlike you who has slept with half the girls who were stupid enough to fall for you and that not because of you, but because you are Harry's friend!"

I knew I was harsh but his Weasley temper was increasing my temper. He stalked off.

"I just stayed up, because Harry was alone. I'll leave you two!" he said haughtily completely ignoring all I said to him. Obviously he couldn't reply to that-he was wrong! Besides I could be pretty awful when I was mad and I'm sure he didn't want two end up in the hospital bed treating himself to some curse that I'd disagree to counter.

But now I wanted him to hear what I wanted to say and I knew he wanted to hear me out too. He just needed me to plead with him. Well, he was having none of that. "petrificus totalus!" I yelled my wand pointing at him just as he was about to turn the door knob.

The body binding curse! His hands and legs snapped close and he stood unmoving except for his eyes. He could hear what I wanted to say now.

"Accio Ron!" and he flew stiffly backwards until he stood facing me, his eyes wide with anger. He certainly didn't expect me to do that! I laughed but it had an edge . I was still upset after what he said. I sat down comfortably facing Harry with Ron standing awkwardly. I would release him, just not yet.

"Mufliato!"

I quirked my eyebrow at Harry in confusion. I wanted Ron to hear what I wanted to say. But here, hArry had cast the spell over me and him such that Ron couldn't hear a thing.

"HE loves you, you know!"

"OMG really! That's why, he's got so many girlfriends up till now!" I said sarcastically.

"Ron... Ron is well... he's Ron! He never had all the attention with six siblings as he does now. He's just relishing it. Just thought you needed to know, before you start"

I shook my head. He waved his wand muttering non-verbally rendering Ron the ability to hear again. I signed him to mute everything other than the three of us and he nodded, doing so.

"I've been Draco since the night Ron told you, I was late" I said to Harry. "this much I know, that whatever he is, he's anything but bad. Harry? if you had a chance, wouldn't you try and save your parents?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"That's exactly what Draco been doing! Trust me on this!"

I could see Harry's wheels of thought turning, so I left him to think thing through.

"Liberacorpus" I muttered the incantation realising Ron, who roared in anger and darted quickly to the safety of my dorm where he couldn't reach me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next few mornings, were quiet. Harry was still upset and silent-very much so! Ron made a beeline to the exit of wherever we were whenever I entered except when he was with Lavender whom he snogged more noisily than usual. _Jealous tactic? _ For once, it didn't affect me as it usually did which surprised me. I had a history of ignoring Ron's girlfriends. I was cool with her and found out she isn't so bad once you get past her being a snob.

Malfoy cleverly stayed clear of Harry and Ron. Right now, wouldn't be a good time to fight, especially if he wanted to change his first impression. Ofcourse, out night meetings never stopped. We would talk all night, getting to know and understand each other better.

Once when, Harry and Draco met, to everyone astonishment, they managed to stay cordial towards each other and didn't get into a fight. In-fact it went better than expected. They were trying-I could see- really trying hard to forget the past and get along because of me.

The year was ending. Next year, in all probability, I'd be on the quest, leaving Hogwarts and Draco way behind. I wasn't even sure if I'd survive-if anyone would survive this war. The thread of hope was so thin-we didn't even know what we were looking for. All we knew was that it had something to do with the deathly hollows and we would require the Gryffindor sword. I mayn't see any of my friends ever again!

A few days ago, I had introduced Draco to Neville and Luna as my friend and to my delight, they took a liking to the new Draco almost instantly after they overcame their initial surprise; actually after Neville overcame his initial surprise, Luna seemed unfazed by the turn out of events. But then she was rarely surprised. Neville was a little distant- he hadn't yet forgotten the jibes and taunts that Malfoy has thrown his way. Both of them where going to carry on the Dumbledore's army now that we three would be away. We'd decided to keep the name in memory of the professor.

Draco would join the army. He'd be the lone slytherine in there and it would take some time to get used to him. His knowledge of Dark Arts would be a huge help. He knew Voldermort personally and his insight would be helpful.

I hadn't told Draco yet about the quest and I couldn't do so either. He was going to play double and with Voldermort's power of Legilimancy, telling him would be an unnecessary risk we couldn't afford. I just hope, he won't be mad at me when I turn up next year-IF I turn up next year that is.

"Harry has asked me to join the order!" he stated as I met him that night.

I couldn't conceal my surprise. "wow! That's incredible! It's a huge leap of faith on his part."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. It's a good sign. That means I'm closer to spending most of my time with you; once Harry and I get along fine.

"yeah.. is Ron find with it?"

He sneered. "Weasley? I don't care!" I raised my eyebrows at him giving him the sternest look I could manage. Draco and Ron still despised each other. They were nowhere close to becoming friends.

"Sorry. He's just plain annoying! Threatened me to stay away from you. Said he wasn't sure where your brains went. Anyway, I declined the offer."

"Because of Ron? That's silly!"

"Now, I'm beginning to think your brains have really gone for some vacation!"

"Not funny!"

"No! Not because of Weasley. Legilimancy? You know, I'm not an expert at occulamcy! Voldermort would see right through me!"

Ok, maybe my brains really did go for a vacation. How could I not know the obvious? Draco was becoming and more confident and sure of his own path. He had found a break through. He wasn't even afraid to call Voldermort by name now!

"Oh!"

"Nonetheless, Harry told me he'd keep me updated but not with too important information."

"But what if your letters are intercepted? I mean, even I can't write to you freely"

"Well if you can be Pansy, he can be Blaise, can he not?" he said laughing. I joined in. After Harry n Ron came to know, Draco decided to tell Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, two of his most trustworthy friends. They knew all about his ideologies and his revulsion against the Dark lord and were ecstatic when they found out that Draco had come to terms with himself.

"I'm glad you stopped lying to yourself, Draco." This was how Pansy reacted when Draco told her we were friends while Blaise just said, "good for you mahn!"

"How are you gonna keep contact?" pansy asked and it was then that we realised how tough it was going to be since letter could be intercepted and being seen together was out of question.

Now I was sure my brains had really gone for a vacation. Me-who always thought things through missing such a palpable detail that could get us both into trouble,

"I suppose, I won't sign my name and I won't write anything... uh... too intimate" I replied thoughtfully searching for any other way out.

"No name would be too conspicuous" Blaise cautioned.

"Write in my name", she suggested.

"What!" Draco spluttered out the juice he was drinking.

"I'm a pure blood" she said as a way of explanation. "Your family will not have a problem with you dating me. Infact they'd be overjoyed and Granger here can write whatever she wishes to. They might not even intercept it after the initial two times"

The girl had brains I had to admit!

Well, so that's how I became Pansy and I guess Blaise was suggested to Harry.

"A dance?" Draco asked bowing low and extending a hand with courtesy.

"no music!" I reminded him.

"Have you ever heard of wizards, Granger?" he teased and flicked his wand to begin a slow romantic tune.

As we began to waltz, him graceful and me for the first time not feeling awkward, I responded "as a matter of fact, I have. There is one particular wizard that I rather like!"

"And who may that unfortunate soul be?" he mocked and received a punch on his arm.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"proves am stronger than you" I answered giggling.

"I love it when you do that!" he said pulling me closer.

I giggled again. God! I sounded so girly! This was so unlike me!

"so what are your plans for next year?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him startled.

"I ... I..."I looked away unable to go on.

"I mean your NEWTS! Which subjects are you planning to opt?" he continued when he noticed the hesitation in my voice.

"Draco," I said stopping dancing and cupping his cheek with my palms. "like you said there are certain things that you shouldn't know."

He took my hand, kissed it and resumed dancing. After a while he said ," I already know!"

"you do?"

"it kind of slipped from Weasley's mouth while he was warning me"

" and what exactly was he warning you about?" I asked anger creeping into my voice.

"calm down! It was nothing really!"

"since when have you begun covering others mistakes. Tell me, I'm not gonna eat him. Besides, I know you'd love Ron getting into trouble." "Oh no! Don't try and deny that fact, Mr Malfoy! " I continued when Draco began to protest.

"he said that you would spend the next here with him on the Horocrux quest, far away from me and.. and that you might start liking him" Draco said sheepishly not meeting my eyes.

"and what do you think?"

"I don't really know. I mean you liked him once right?"

" Once. But not anymore. I love you ok?"

He smiled and twirled me around.

"Draco..." I began upset by his sudden quietness but before I could continue, he got down on one knee and took out a velvet box from his pocket. Opening it, he said, "Miss Granger, you are the most beautiful girl, I've ever known. You make me feel whole! I've probably told this to no one except my mother and that when I was four and never after but Hermione, I'm telling you this now and I mean it from the bottom of my heart-I love you! And will always do. Accept this ring and be my future. There's no one else I'd rather get old with!"

The music was still on but playing more softly in the background. Around me, candles had flickered on creating a very romantic look. Clearly, he had planned all this a long time ago.

It was the first time up till now, that he told me he loves me and the first time he had called me by name. It felt like music on his lips. My heart was beating thunderously, mentally I was performing a victory jig. I never thought he'd do this so soon-what with all those Malfoy-no emotion-principles. Till now, we were together on the basis of that one kiss. In the days after that, there were a lot of things about him that simply made me love him more.

Deep down, I knew we were never to be. I was a mudblood and he one of the most pureblood families with high principles and a title to live up to. Worst still, he couldn't leave the bad side of his family! And now he was proposing me! I wasn't going to do Harry mistake. I had to live my life to the best I could. Who knew whether I'd have a tomorrow or not.

I gave out my hand as gracefully as I could and he held it looking at me for confirmation.

"yes!" I answered, my voice full of emotion as he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"finally!" he said standing up. " I thought I'd have to spend the rest of my life kneeling"

"sorry!"

"don't be..."

"it's beautiful" I said referring to the ring.

"it's a family heirloom..!" he said kissing me passionately.

A family heirloom! Now, I knew how serious he was about me. He truly did love me!

His mouth left my lips and trailed down my neck as I lost track of all thoughts. He pulled me closer. I moaned with pleasure and anticipation building inside me.

"Not here Draco!" I managed to say hoarsely. "A bed would be nice when doing this for the first time. The room of requirement?" I suggested

"The first time?" he asked smiling. "Mine too?"

He laughed seeing the shocked expression on my face. He gave me one long kiss and picked me up in his arms and led the way.

"put me down, Draco!" I yelled" someone might see"

"I will but once we've reached the bed" he said smiling naughtily.


End file.
